


a day in paris (a lifetime with you)

by allhailqueenmacaron



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, addressing realities they face as idols, fluff everywhere its almost sickening, hoseok is the ultimate doting boyfriend, hyungwon is soft, tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailqueenmacaron/pseuds/allhailqueenmacaron
Summary: “Do you — ” Hyungwon began, voice so soft and low it was nearly a whisper, “Do you ever wish we were back in Paris?”





	a day in paris (a lifetime with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic written at 4AM. Sassy Hyungwon makes an appearance, but when doesn't he? Whipped Hoseok also makes an appearance, but again, when doesn't he?

It was a chilly night in Seoul and Hyungwon was much colder than he predicted, wrapped in a thin jacket that was no match for the wind buffering against his tiny body. If there weren’t so many people around, he could just loop an arm through Hoseok’s as they walked the dimly lit streets of Myeongdong, pressing up against him for that sweet and savory warmth. Shops were closing up so people were gradually vacating the area, but there were still too many eyes that could catch them.

So they settled for walking beside each other, hands shoved in their jacket pockets and hats pulled low over their faces. Lights inside stores began shutting off one by one and the sound of traffic a few streets over echoed through air, wind whipping around the tallest of buildings and through alleyways faster than in open space. 

This city was quite different than Paris. 

“Hoseok-hyung?” 

The older looked up at his name.

“Hmm?”

Hyungwon slowed his pace and Hoseok matched it, strolling lazily through the night. There was hardly anyone around anymore, and Hoseok breathed a sigh of relief, pent-up tension finally bleeding away.

Hyungwon had his eyes on something ahead of them, looking off into the distance, and Hoseok took the chance to very subtlety admire the younger man. His eyes traced over those beautiful features; the cute, rounded curve of his nose, those plush lips that are always testing his self-restraint, large doe-like eyes framed by dark lashes complimenting his small face.

Hyungwon was just mesmerizing.

“Do you — ” Hyungwon began, voice so soft and low it was nearly a whisper, “Do you ever wish we were back in Paris?”

Hoseok thought for a moment, staring up at the sky. It’s too hard to see the stars in Seoul because the city lights masked those shining high above their heads, the ones that glittered like diamonds in space.

“Not at all,” Hoseok shrugged, “I mean, the food was great but I think we cook snails better here.”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant.”

Hoseok knew the younger well enough to pick up even the smallest of shifts in his mood, melancholy seeping into his voice at the end. 

“What do you mean then?”

When they reached the end of the road, they stopped, and Hyungwon turned to him. 

“If we were in Paris again,” Hyungwon clutched at himself, shivering in the wind, “There would be... less people.”

“Tell me about it! I could just grab you up in my arms right now and squeeze you until you listen to me about wearing a thicker jacket!” Hoseok laughed, then cleared his throat, afraid he’d been too loud, “That is, if we were in Paris.”

“Mm.” Hyungwon hummed quietly.

Hyungwon didn’t need to spell it out for him, what he meant when he wished they were still in France. Partly because Hoseok feels the same way and partly because there was no use in doing it. They both knew their relationship would be difficult from the moment they met. Always in the public eye, unable to ever truly be free to walk the world without their guard up.

So that day together in Paris, where hardly anyone even knew about the Korean music industry, was a much needed break from that invasive part of their lives at home.

“You know, France was nice but — ” Hoseok pulled a hand out of his pocket, letting it hang freely by his side, “I think Paris is everywhere, for me.”

Hyungwon raised a brow at him, “I don’t understand.”

Hoseok took a quick glance at their surroundings. Left then right, and left once more. Then he grabbed Hyungwon’s hand from where it was clutched around his waist, pushing his fingers through longer, thinner ones.

“Hyung, what — what are you doing, someone’s going to see — ”

Hoseok brought their intertwined fingers to his lips, a little chapped but still soft as they brushed against Hyungwon’s knuckles.

“I mean that wherever I go with you, it’ll always feel like Paris to me.”

Hyungwon was stunned, shifting nervously in place. Usually his pretty eyes would be looking around in a panic, checking to see if anyone saw them. But this time, he kept his eyes fixed on Hoseok, gaze unwavering as unshed tears welled in his eyes. It always amazed him how the younger could look so beautiful even when he’s sad.

“That day we spent together in Paris is nothing like our days here,” Hyungwon sniffled, voice thick and strained, “I shouldn’t have brought it up — ”

“No, I’m glad you did.” Hoseok rubbed a thumb over cold fingers, “I’m tired of seeing you so upset over this. I wish it was different. For us.”

Hyungwon huffed in frustration, holding Hoseok’s hand tighter as he tilted his head back to keep his tears from falling. People mistaken Hyungwon’s aversion to showing emotion for a coldness in his personality, but truly, it’s because once he starts crying, stopping is out of reach. These past few years together have let Hoseok discover the one way to dry his tears, but out here in the open, it wasn’t possible.

So Hoseok pushed on.

“Paris is everywhere for me when I’m with you.” Hoseok pressed a gentle kiss to each one of Hyungwon’s knuckles, “Loving you is enough. I don’t care where.”

“Stop, please — fuck, don’t be so naive.”

“No, listen to me,” Hoseok reached up to cup Hyungwon’s face, wiping the wetness away. 

A steady stream of tears ran down Hyungwon’s cheeks, glistening in the moonlight, and Hoseok honestly couldn’t tell if Hyungwon was quivering from the cold or the heartache. 

“Hyungwon, baby, please don’t cry,” Hoseok pleaded gently, heart hurting inside his chest, “Please.”

Hyungwon shook his head and began crying in earnest, loud sobs that disrupted the quiet around them. He squeezed Hoseok’s fingers so tight that they began to lose feeling, and all he could do was squeeze back.

“I want to kiss you so badly, but I can’t here — ”

“Then do it,” Hyungwon said, voice strangely calm all the sudden.

Hoseok was taken aback at the command. Hyungwon was staring at him with a vulnerability that suited him so well, seductive and coy and taunting Hoseok’s instincts, poking fun at his desires.

Then it all made sense.

This is what he wanted the whole time. For Hoseok to kiss him, right here, right now.

It was stupid and wreckless and selfish but Hoseok was eager, always so eager when it came to him, and Hyungwon took advantage of that.

“You’re such a brat,” Hoseok laughed under his breath, stepping closer and feeling the warmth of the other’s breath puff against his lips.

Hyungwon blinked the remaining tear droplets away, “Call me a brat one more time and I’ll start crying again.”

“As a spoiled brat should.” 

He leaned in, hearing Hyungwon’s breath hitch as he kissed away a stray tear rolling down his cheek. Curling his hands around that tiny, perfect waist, Hoseok pulled Hyungwon into a long-awaited kiss. Warm and desperate, yet soft and slow. They took their time, not because they had a lot of it, but because they wanted to. Hyungwon pressed himself closer, wanting to taste more, wanting Hoseok to leave him breathless. And Hoseok would always oblige, deepening the kiss until he had Hyungwon moaning softly, sweetly, in his arms.

Every time they kissed, it was just as luscious and intoxicating as the first time, Hyungwon's lips and tongue teasing and loving Hoseok in just the right way that it left the older satisfied but always wanting more.

Whether it was a day in Paris or a month in Seoul, a lifetime with Hyungwon was all Hoseok wanted.

And a lifetime together was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed :) Leave kudos and comments if you want~


End file.
